User blog:Liv2night/The House of Anubis Wiki 1st HUNGER GAMES!
Ello everybody! So, I have been planning this for a while now, to write a fanfiction about The Hunger Games, starring 24 users from this wiki! Want to be a tribute? Make sure U read the whole blog to understand how this is going to work. How this is going to work I will be taking 24 users from this wiki and writing a fanfiction about them in the Hunger Games! ;) Here's a timetable of how it's going to work ~ The House of Anubis Wiki Hunger Games Calendar On average, '''I will be killing 4 users each week :O :)) Yes, I will not be doing reapings or parades because I see no need. Want to be a Tribute? In the comments, fill in this = '''Name = Gender = Age = Birthday = Weapon = District = Personality in 5 words = DO NOT MAKE A CHARACTER!!! FILL THE ABOVE IN WITH TRUE INFORMATION ABOUT YOURSELF!!! If you are over 18 years old, put down 18 as your age since that is the maximum age for the Hunger Games :) Put your full name in.Another thing, since many of U would not like your real second name to be found out, make up a fake surname. I will not be doing 12 girls/12 boys, it can be any number of girls and any number of boys. *Example* My nickname may be Liv, but I put down Olivia and a made up surname Walsh Deaths Like I said, there will be on average, 4 deaths per chapter (not counting the interviews of course) But just to be fair, I will be picking out the names of users to see who will die. To make sure I do not cheat, I will get 2 people who will not be in the Hunger Games, to watch me do a mini-broadcast of me taking out the names <3 More to come These are the FIRST House of Anubis wiki Hunger Games but if I get lots of feedback I will consider having a 2nd one. If I continue to receive great feedback I will continue making new games. Also, if that is the case I will be having a Quarter Quell every 5 games. If U compete in the 1st Hunger Games, U can compete in the 2nd as long as U were not in the top 6. If U were in the top 6, U have to wait 'till the 3rd. But like I said, this is just if I get feedback from my chapters. 'Please note: By nominating yourself for a tribute you automatically agree to the following:' #''I am allowed to publish this story on any other fanfiction site/wiki I want.'' #''You will not hate me if I kill you.'' #''You will have fun!'' I will not be competing since it would be too painful to kill myself LOL :P ''Still not too old to Die Young '' Category:Blog posts